Sunlit Darkness
by m i n i . w i n g s
Summary: [AU][Yaoi: SasuNaruIta, ItaSasu] In the war of angels and demons, Lord Itachi of the demon realm wages war agains the peace-loving angels, who doesn't want to fight. To stop the war, they are willing to offer one of themselves. Who does Lord Itachi chose?


**Sunlit Darkness**

.Enter Heaven and Hell.

_Inspired by the song 'Sun and Moon' from the opera 'Miss Saigon'_

**

* * *

**

**Sun and Moon**

_You are sunlight and I moon_

_Joined by the gods of fortune_

_Midnight and high noon_

_Sharing the sky_

_We have been blessed_

_You and I_

_You came here like a myst'ry_

_I'm from a world that's so_

_Different from all that you are_

_How in the light of one night_

_Did we come _

_So far?_

_Outside, day starts to dawn_

_Your moon still floats on high_

_The birds awake_

_The stars shine too_

_My hand still shake_

_I reach for you_

_And we meet in the sky_

_You are sunlight and I moon_

_Joined here_

_Brightening the sky with _

_The flame of love_

_Made of sunlight_

_Moonlight_

x - x - x -

All is chaotic. All the fallen sinful humans pile up at Hell's door, one by one. The demons gathered more supporters by the second… more than enough supporters to wage war against Heaven, for they knew they would win.

And wage war they did.

Under the charge of the war leader Uchiha Sasuke, younger brother to the Demon Lord Itachi, the army of fallen souls and demons marched up to the golden gates of heaven. The peace-loving angels drew quickly back behind their refuge, fearful of the demons. But they knew that they would have to come out and fight some day... They had only one other option, a risky one, but it was all they had.

x – x – x -

"Lord Itachi."

The voice was calm, deep and soft, yet you can tell that the words were spat out with a voice of deep hatred. The room was filled with darkness, and if humans were allowed in such a place, they would be blinded for staying in darkness for so long. No one could be seen through this veil of black.

A pair of glowing red eyes appeared in the emptiness. They were cold, narrow, and void of all emotion. They were the kind of eyes that could see right through you, and make you want to kill yourself. They were the kind of eyes that could be hypnotizing, almost calming and alluring one second, yet drive you over the brink of insanity the next.

"Otouto," the voice replied, as equally calm, or more so, if it was possible. "Why are you here?"

"To bring you news," replied the younger brother, owner of the first voice. "The angels wishes for you to retreat. In exchange, they are willing to offer one of themselves as hostage."

"Ah, Sasuke..." the first voice teased. "You are way too soft, bringing back such an idiotic offer. That day... I didn't kill _them_ for nothing... That day, I also planted a deep hatred in you. You've always been... _kind_... to everything. Why would I do such a thing? Retreat?"

There was silence for a while, in which Sasuke's eyes snapped open. They were the color of coal, and one would have easily missed it in this kind of darkness, if it weren't for the white part. They glared with a strong hate up at his elder brother, as if saying, "I dare you."

There was a sudden movement from where the Demon Lord stood, and had suddenly appeared behind Sasuke. Two possessive hands snaked under his shirt, landing on his chest. Cold lips covered the exposed area of his shoulder.

Sasuke froze, though this was nothing new to him. In the past. his brother had done many things like this to him before, but like always, he couldn't find the strength to pull away… he didn't know why… No matter how much he hated him...

"I... hate... you..."

The words escaped out of his lips before he could register what he was saying. But words were still words, he had spat them out many times before to his brother, but it didn't affect his ability to resist. Sasuke could feel the smirk of his older brother's lips on his skin. He felt disgusted. What kind of older brother was he? The younger Uchiha pulled away, whirling around to face him, glaring. He did _not,_ will_ not_ show weakness in front of his brother.

"Your precious Kyuubi's host is dead," Sasuke hissed softly, going back to the original subject as if nothing had happened. "In order for his soul to survive, he must have another host to live in... or else it would be a very great loss. The angels are giving you the perfect chance." He hesitated, and then continued. "Besides, it's not like you can't carry out your attack later. They're just delaying you for a few moments... or did the Demon Lord lose his patience?"

Outside, Itachi's face remained stoic and calm. In the inside, though, he fumed. How dare he question him? Otouto needs to learn his place...

But for now, his little Kyuubi was in danger. Looks like he'd have to think up a punishment for his little brother some other time.

"Very well, then," his lips curled into a smirk. "Tell the angels I will accept their offer."

x – x – x -

"Ahaha! LOOOOSERS!"

One Uzumaki Naruto ran down the hill, clutching to a bucket of red paint, followed closely by several others.

"Come back here, Uzumaki!"

Naruto turned around, sticking out his tongue, and at the same time, giving them 'The Finger'. "You can't catch me, slowpokes! HahaOoph!" Not looking where he was going, he suddenly bumped into someone behind him. An angry-looking Iruka peered down at the hyperactive blonde. "H-hi... Iruka-sensei..." He kept his head low.

"Naruto," Iruka frowned.

Naruto winced. Get ready for the super-long Iruka speech! Oh, he was surely going to get it now...

Naruto didn't have any parents of his own. Ever since he was born, he was abandoned and disliked by all the other angels. Somehow, they were all able to sense that the blonde was... _different_ in some way. But when he met Iruka, the kind angel took him in. Ever since then, Iruka was like a father to him. He helped Naruto get through life, helped him get the education he needed, and even lived with him. But the down part about everything is... Naruto gets scolded whenever he does something wrong.

"...follow me," came the soft whisper that followed.

Surprised, Naruto's head jerked up to see Iruka's face. It was nervous, tight, and anxious. What was this? A new kind of parenting technique? Nevertheless, he followed his supposed father.

They arrived at a very crowded area, but strangely, everyone was quiet. They were all either glancing around nervously, or muttering to themselves, or sulking in silence. It was as if everyone in heaven went mental...

"Iruka-sensei," Naruto whispered quietly, careful not to disturb the silence. "What're we doing here...?"

There was an awkward silence. Iruka looked around nervously, as if something was about to come out of nowhere to attack them.

"Naruto... you know about the war, right?" he asked softly.

"Yeah... the demons are trying to wager a war against us."

"Well... we the angels don't want the war. We offered them a deal... they agreed to retreat... in return, we must offer the Lord of the Demons one of our own."

"So why is everyone here?" Naruto smiled, blinking innocently. That earned a small but tight smile on Iruka's face. Gee, for an angel his age, shouldn't he be a bit brighter by now?

"Waiting to be chosen. Itachi, ruler of the demon realms, will choose who will be the tribute."

"Oh..."

The smile left Naruto's face, replaced by a very out of character face of worry. Spotting a corner that was unoccupied; Naruto walked there and sat down, legs drawn into his chest. He had a bad feeling in his stomach. Something was going to happen, to either him, or someone important to him.

x – x – x -

Glowing red eyes shone in semi-darkness, facing up to the sky.

Normally, it wouldn't be normal for so many demons to be outside of the demon realm, but this day was special. It was time to choose a tribute. Lord Itachi's blood red Mangekinyou Sharingan eyes penetrated through the clouds, allowing him to see anywhere he wished(1). As he glanced through all the angels, he caught a flash of bright orange.

Orange... he despised that color. As he took a second glanced at it, though, he had to reword his thought. Yes, orange was a very ugly color... but the blonde wearing the piece of cloth... was _beautiful_. He looked like the perfect host for his Kyuubi...

Smirk. "Shoot him down..."

Obeying his orders, the archer nodded, taking out his bow. The arrow tip was burning with a darkening flame, an evil aura surrounding it. It was the special kind of arrows to shoot down angels... Fitting the arrow in the bow, he released.

x – x – x -

One second, Naruto had been sitting nervously with a feeling of being watched, but the next, he felt pain spread through his whole body, starting from his wings. Tears welled up in his eyes. The pain was so unbearable that he didn't notice that he was falling.

"Naruto!" he heard Iruka's cry, but couldn't respond. The pain was unbearable.

The pain... it hurts... please make it stop... Iruka-sensei! Someone... please...! I...

(1) Yes, I know... that's sort of like Byakugan, but still... o This is AU, 'member?

**Author's Notes**

Haha, another fan fiction. Don't worry, I'll get to Plan B! sometime. I sort of lost chapter three; I have to type it all over again. I'm making my own special updating LiveJournal, which will be full of fan fiction crap and stuff... Hopefully, I'll put the link up in my profile sometime.

If you're confused about this fan fiction... er, well, I'll hopefully explain in future chapters. It's my first time writing fantasy(I wanted to try something new), I usually write humor, y'know? Please review. **Constructive criticisms **are very appreciated and will be printed out and worshiped. xD


End file.
